Thank You
by Rhina
Summary: A pairing of Une and Sally in a relationship. A Sidefic to the Reunion story arc by another author.
1. Part 1

Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through

This is a Reunion Sidefic.I begged and pleaded for a chance

to write this section because I really thought this pairing

was truly intriguing.I think they really make a nice

couple together.

And since this is another unusual pairing, I'd like to enter

it into the 'Strange Pairings' contest too.Are we allowed

to enter more than once?

Title: Thank You

Author: Rhina

Pairing: 11 x S

********

WARNING: yuri overtones, language, sap

********

Dedication: This is dedicated to Mel and Christy who wrote

the fabulous Reunion!God Bless them both!

Disclaimer: I don't own them or any G Boys (darn!) and the

song "Thank You" is by Dido and is really a touching song.

lyrics

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through 

and through

then you handed me a towel and all I see is you

and even if my house falls down now,

I wouldn't have a clue because you're near me

~~~ September AC 198 ~~~

"Come on car, come on," coaxed Une, gripping the steering 

wheel tightly in her firm grasp."I just want to get home!"

Peering through the car's window at the dark clouds overhead, 

Une pressed down on the gas pedal of the jeep, inching further 

forward in the bumper-to-bumper rush hour traffic.There was 

nothing worse in her organized mind than having forgotten her 

umbrella and have the threat of ominous rain overhead.She 

glanced at the briefcase on the seat beside her.There was no 

way she could afford to let the contents become even damp, 

but the rapidly darkening sky was looking like it might 

defeat her efforts.

"Come on," huffed Une, sparing a dark glare for the drivers 

around her, "we're nearly to my exit!Don't stop right there!"

With an irritated snap, she switched off the babbling twit on 

the radio who was cheerfully predicting the largest downpour 

on record this fall.Une glanced once more at the case on 

with its precious cargo and then back at the darkening sky.

As her foot tapped the floorboard impatiently, the other 

gently nudged the gas bringing her that much further forward.

With a sigh relief, she reached the exit and raced forward 

down the ramp.She flicked down her turn signal and she 

heard it tick frantically as she waited for a pause in the traffic 

to allow her left hand turn.

"Nooooo….Hold off a little longer," moaned Une under her 

breath as the first fat drops of rain splashed against the 

windshield as she finally made her turn.

Speeding down the street, she pushed the jeep in her hurry to 

beat the downpour of rain threatened with each splatter against 

the windshield.Bigger and bigger drops plunked against the 

glass, covering more and more area.In defiance of the rain, 

Une refused to turn on the wipers, concentrating on urging 

the jeep ever faster forward.

With a sigh of relief, Une turned in to the driveway of the 

house she shared with Sally.Smiling slightly with relief at 

having beat the rain, which had continued to only splatter 

occasionally, she let the jeep purr into its parking space 

beside the house.

Turning off the jeep and removing the key from the ignition, 

she grabbed her briefcase from the seat beside her.

Just as she began to open the door of the jeep, the dark sky 

opened and loosened down the contents of the overfull dark 

clouds.It pounded against the roof of the jeep and covered 

the windshield, creating a wall of pouring water between 

herself and the door to the house.

"Well, shit," grumbled Une, snarling slightly at the cascade 

of rain barring her previously dry path of twenty yards to the 

door."I swear we're building a garage – starting tomorrow!"

Taking a deep breath, she braced herself and flung open the 

jeep's door.With a quick dash, she ran from the jeep to the

house.

It only took moments for Une to cross the space, but that was 

long enough to soak her to the skin.Pushing slicked down 

hair back from her eyes, she slid her key into the door's lock.

Before she could even turn the key, the door was pulled open.

Unceremoniously, Une was dragged in from the downpour 

and the door was slammed resolutely against the torrents of 

weather outside.

"I just knew you'd get caught in this," grumbled Sally as she 

quickly peeled off Une's jacket and shoes without 

protestations."I told you it was going to rain and that you 

needed to come home soon."

"Yes ma'am," mumbled Une with a small smile.No matter 

how many times it had happened, Sally's overwhelming 

concern for her well-being always amused Une.Amused her 

and pleased her to no end, but she never dared to share the 

pleasure it gave her – not yet anyway.

'It's as if I was a naughty little girl or something,' thought 

Une with something akin a giggle while Sally continued to 

lecture on a seemingly endless stream of Une's faults.With 

the simple act of being cared for in way never afford her 

before, Une basked in Sally's affectionate care and allowed 

herself to smile with thoughts that warmed her from within 

as much as the removal of her damp clothing warmed her 

from without.

Efficient hands stripped away everything but her thin shirt 

and practical skirt before leaving to fetch a warmed towel.

Fresh from the dryer, the warm fluffy bath sheet was rubbed 

vigoroursly against Une's silky hair and damp clothes and 

bared skin.

Satisfied that her 'patient' was reasonably dry, Sally handed 

Une a long terry cloth bathrobe that had also been warmed 

in the dryer.Gratefully Une accepted the warm garment and 

slipped it on over her clothes, wrapping it tightly around her 

narrow waist.

"Put this on and come sit down," commanded Sally."You 

need to get something hot in to you before you get sick."

Choking slightly, Une managed to contain the sharp retort as 

she tightened the belt on the thoughtfully warmed robe.She 

rubbed her cheek against the collar, admiring the soft feel and 

sighing as the warmth permeated through her clothes.

In an attempted display of meekness, Une followed Sally in 

to the kitchen and took a seat at the comfortable oak table that 

dominated the eating area.As she sat down, Sally lowered a 

tea tray on to the table and handed Une a steaming cup.

"I know that tea is not your favorite, but this herbal one has 

some added vitamins that I think you could use," lectured 

Sally, defying Une to refuse the cup."Besides the fact that it 

is caffeine free and we both know you could use less of that!"

"Are you my friend or my doctor?" commented Une with a 

single raised eyebrow.She sipped the steaming drink 

delicately.She had to admit that this wasn't half as bad as the 

last time Sally had pushed one of those noxious brews 

called 'tea' on her.

"Both," responded Sally promptly."You and I are well 

aware of how hard you've been working lately and how bad 

that is for you."

With a sigh, Sally plopped down in the chair beside Une and 

turned to face her friend."I'm worried about how hard 

you've been working.It's not healthy.And then you do 

something as foolish as try and dash between raindrops….

It's a small miracle you aren't sicker than you are!"

Amused, Une smiled at Sally."Is there something in those 

test results from that 'mandatory physical' I was forced to 

endure last month that I should know about?"

"No," replied Sally, turning away from Une to gaze out the 

large picture window on the drenched emerald green world.

The beauty of the world outside the window, no matter the 

weather, always seemed to take her breath away and provoke 

those thoughts of the other beauty in the world she knew of.

She knew there was no easy way to explain the reason for her 

concern to Une.It had everything to do with the feelings 

boiling deep inside her, feelings that she knew went far beyond 

the comfortable friendship they had built together.

There's no easy way to bring about those types of discussions 

with someone when you never want to considering losing 

their friendship.So instead, you bury the thoughts as best you 

can and struggle on.And then those traitorous feelings end 

up displaying themselves at the worse time.

It's funny how these things had never occurred to her before.

Perhaps it had taken watching Duo and Wufei come together 

to bring to light the feelings buried deep inside her.She knew 

that she should follow the wonderful the example they had 

shown for how to be a friend, but she was too scared.

Someday….

"Sally?" queried Une, looking at the thoughtful face of her 

housemate.Something seemed to be troubling her normally 

vibrant housemate, being quiet without voicing an opinion 

was so unlike her.

Une watched her idly twist a long strand of golden hair 

around her finger.Sally was wearing it loose and down at 

the moment and that was the way that Une preferred it.She

loved the humanity and softness it brought to those graceful 

features.It made her blue eyes even bluer, giving her an 

almost ethereal look.

For awhile Une had realized that her feelings for Sally were 

rapidly approaching something that went a bit beyond that 

friend and roommate boundary.And all it took was one smart 

comment from Duo about watching the 'love oozing from 

her gaze' when Sally was around to wise up to what was 

going on in her heart.Some days these emotional things were 

harder to identify that she realized.

With a start, Sally came back to herself and gave Une a rueful 

smile, dragging Une away from her own contemplations.

"Just wool gathering I guess."Her smile became mischievous, 

lighting her blue eyes."Trying to come up with a fool-proof 

plan to make you work less and take more care of yourself."

Une chuckled into her teacup."Now that would take some 

heavy thinking."

Sally joined her laughter and stood and stretched, Une's 

admiring gaze following the graceful movements of the lithe 

form.

"How about some dinner then?" asked Sally, her gentle smile 

caressing Une's elegant face.

"Sounds like a plan," said Une, setting aside her teacup and 

preparing to stand."Let me help you."

Sally reached over and placed her hands squarely on Une's 

shoulders, holding her to her seat.Gentle hands reached up 

and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Une's delicate ear.

"You just stay right there and take care of yourself for once."

Slightly startled by the highly intimate gesture, but pleased 

at the same time.Une reacted to the action by increasing the 

intimacy between them.Moving forward slightly, she leaned 

her forehead against Sally's, watching bright blue eyes widen 

with surprise."Perhaps I'd rather you take care of me."

Silence stretched across the room as blue eyes gazed into 

brown and the fast beat of two restless hearts counted time 

as their thoughts chased down the same line.

'Maybe she really does love me…..'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

C & C?!

^_^

Rhina


	2. Part 2

Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through

This is a Reunion Sidefic.I begged and pleaded for a chance

to write this one because I really thought this pairing

was truly intriguing.I think they really make a nice

couple together.

Title: Thank You

Author: Rhina

Pairing: 11 x S

********

WARNING: yuri overtones, language, sap

********

Dedication: This is dedicated to Mel and Christy who wrote

the fabulous Reunion!God Bless them both!

Disclaimer: I don't own them or any G Boys (darn!) and the

song "Thank You" is by Dido and is really a touching song.

lyrics

~~~ scene change ~~~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I drank too much last night, got bills to pay my head just 

feels in pain

I missed the bus and there'll be hell today

I'm late for work again and if I'm there, they'll all imply that 

I might not last the day

And then you call me and it's not so bad

It's not so bad 

~~~ August AC 197 ~~~~

Sally looked around the cramped office that she called her 

own.It was so tiny there was barely room for her desk any 

more much less the needed computer and overflowing file 

cabinets.And she was absolutely positive that adding more 

papers would simply result in spontaneous combustion of the 

space.Her effort to bring the nature that she loved to the 

space had gasped its last breathe the other day.Obviously

there wasn't enough air in here for both of them.

Placing her hands in her hair, she leaned forward on her elbows 

and groaned quietly to herself at the thought of having to sort 

through the mess.She knew the paperwork that she needed 

was _somewhere_ in this office, but God alone knew where.

"Miss Sally?" asked a young fresh-faced cadet, looking 

around the corner of the door.

"I think she's in here," grumbled Sally in response."Turn 

over enough paper and you might find her."

Looking puzzled, the cadet simply stared at the top of Sally's 

head looking for a more accurate direction."Ma'am?"

"Oh God, make my day ten times worse won't you?Call me 

'ma'am'," groaned Sally, finally standing and putting out a 

hand to the cadet."Just tell me you're not bringing another 

paper in to this office."

Gulping, the poor cadet looked nervously at the formal letter 

in her hand, unsure of whether to hand it to the blonde woman 

or not.Though her job depended on its proper delivery, she 

wasn't sure she'd survive handing it over.

Sally sighed.One of these days training cadets would be the 

death of her."I see that they are still removing the humor 

glad from all military recruits.Just give me the piece of paper 

and go."

Gladly, the recruit handed over the document and fled.

"Great.I have now earned a 'reputation' among the upcoming 

cadets," sighed Sally, fingering the official seal on the front 

of the envelope.Despite the formality evident with the seal 

and stamp on the back, her name was scrawled informally 

across the front.

Sally smiled as she recognized the handwriting on the envelope.

"Well Une, what are you up to now?" she asked as her finger 

wedged its way under the flap and pulling it apart.

She scanned the contents of the handwritten letter quickly.

Reading the words quickly spread a smile across her generous 

mouth and she sighed with thoughtfulness.

++ Dear Sally,

I'm writing to ask you to join me in Colorado on Earth.I am 

working on setting up the new Preventer Headquarters and 

would find your advice on matters invaluable.As your 

superior office I could command you, but I do believe that's 

kind of like dragging a horse to water and forcing it to drink.

So I shall ask instead and entice.The country is beautiful out 

here.There are mountains and forests waiting to be explored.

Come and help me please.

Your friend (and commanding officer),

Une 

PS If I need to, I'll make it an order.I'm going crazy down 

here!++

After reading the letter a second time, Sally laughed softly to 

herself, the rich sound spreading throughout the room."Not 

a command my paperwork!That was a threat if ever I read it 

Une!"

Tapping the letter thoughtfully against her chin, Sally managed 

to turn her chair around despite how tight it was wedged in the 

small space.She stood then and stepped over to the tiny window.

Looking out at the grayness of the colony's artificial night, 

she quickly made her decision."I'll go.It will be a nice 

change and it will be good to see Une again."

Smiling, Sally turned back and regarded the cramped office 

with a smile on her face."And this way I get to acquire a 

bigger office!"

~~~ Two Weeks Later - Colorado, Earth ~~~

Pulling together the last of the luggage she had managed to 

haul along this time, Sally and her bundles trundled toward the 

curb of the airport road.Une had promised to collect her and 

her assorted 'junk' as Une so kindly put it.There was a 

promised stop off at the new Headquarters first though, which 

Sally was looking forward to more than anything else.

With the sound of an urgent squeal, Sally pulled herself from 

the delirious fantasies of proper office space to move quickly 

away from the Jeep barreling down on her spot at the curb.

Smiling she realized exactly who the maniac behind the wheel 

was and why she was baring down on her precisely.

Stopping the car with precision timing, Une stepped from the 

vehicle and came around to hug Sally."Sally!So good to see 

you!"

"I could tell by the way you nearly ran me over," joked Sally, 

throwing her arms around the other woman.She inhaled that 

special scent of roses that seemed to waft after Une and for 

some inexplicable reason felt like she had come home.

Une laughed and pulled back to look at Sally."It's good to 

see you though."And at that moment she realized that truer 

words had not been spoken for a long time.The sunlight 

reflected off Sally's golden hair and brought even more 

attention to laughing blue eyes.It was good to have a friend 

nearby for a change.

Together the pair loaded the lot of Sally's belongings in to the 

jeep and then carefully settled themselves in their seats, 

fastening their seat belts."So what would you like to see first?" 

queried Une, putting the jeep into gear and pulling away from 

the terminal.

"Well," drawled Sally, peering around her at the new 

surroundings.The gorgeousness of the green mountains and 

bright blue sky reminded her of the landscape that she had 

fought for in China only two years ago.She smiled then, 

remembering what had truly prompted the move in the first 

place."I want to see my new, vastly bigger office."

Une laughed and turned the jeep in that direction."How did 

I know that was your ultimate goal in this whole operation?"

"You try working in a shoebox sometime and then come back 

and tell me my demand is not valid," countered Sally.

Laughing and catching up on the time that they had spent apart, 

the pair drove out to the far edge of town where a vast complex 

had been built to cover all the needs of the Preventer organization.

The new modern facility had incorporate many of Une's desires 

and visions for what the organization should be achieving and 

the peace that they would work so hard to protect.

Together they toured various offices and training and workout 

facilities.Une proudly displayed her new office, already the 

furniture inside was liberally covered with assorted paperwork, 

prompting Sally's dry comment about the relationship between 

it and her old office.Rolling her eyes at Sally's feeble attempts 

at humor, Une then led Sally to the gem of the new facility.

Flicking on the working lights, Une turned to Sally and said 

proudly, "And a complete medical facility with not only

resources to care for patients, but also complete forensics 

capabilities."

With a face wreathed in pleasurable smiles, Sally advanced 

in to the space, admiring the clean lines and functionality of 

the facility."Wow, this is great Une.Quite a triumph."

"You haven't even seen the best part yet," commented Une, 

latching on to Sally's arm and dragging her over to a door 

just to the left.With a swipe of her hand, she pulled off the 

rag that hid the nameplate on the door.

"Sally Po," read Sally carefully, "Head of Preventer's Medical 

Facility…."Sally turned to stare at Une with some amazement.

Une smiled smugly in response laying a single long finger 

along the side of her face in a superior gesture."Did one 

forget to mention that the move came with a nice promotion?"

Shaking her head in disbelief at Une's cunning and very self-

satisfied smile, Sally opened the door to her new office.Inside 

she admired the creamy color of the walls and the beautiful 

new furniture."I think it's ten times bigger than the old one," 

she murmured.

"Oh, at least twenty," agreed Une, smiling with pleasure at 

Sally's happiness with her office.

Sally turned to Une and placed her arm around her shoulders.

"I think I'm going to be very happy here," she said.

"I hope so," said Une and the pair headed out for some dinner, 

leaving the light shining in Sally's office – lighting the hope 

of a bright future.

~~~ October AC 197 ~~~

There was a soft knock on Sally's office door.Without a 

pause after the knock, the door slid open and Heero quietly 

entered the room.Startled he stared at Sally's sleeping form 

cramped on to the couch.Scowling fiercely he realized that 

his attempt to get some early morning work done on her 

computer had been thwarted.

Sighing with defeat, Heero moved to wake Sally.Standing 

over her, he called out her name."Sally?Sally?Sally!"

"What?!" was the groggy reply as Sally attempted to rouse 

herself.

Heero's sardonic sense of humor got the best of him then and 

he stated, "I would have thought a doctor would recommend 

sleeping in a bed."

With a groan, Sally sat up on the couch, rubbing her sore neck.

She knew there was no way to ignore Heero when he got in 

one of these moods.She was just going to have to deal with 

him and there was nothing worse than a grouchy sardonic 

Heero.

"And without coffee too," grumbled Sally, fumbling around 

on the floor for the shoes she had discarded last night.

Shuffling and yawning tiredly, Sally sat up and glared right 

back at Heero who matched her glare for glare."What are 

you doing here?"

"What is so important that you must sleep in your office?" 

retorted Heero in return."Personally I'm here to get some 

work done and obviously you're not."

"Never mind Heero," yawned Sally, gracefully covering her 

mouth with the back of her hand."Some days its just preferable 

to going to that miniscule apartment."

Heero pursed his lips together.He knew what Relena would 

want him to say and through gritted teeth he managed to barely 

get the offer out."Then move in with Relena and me," he asked 

in a surly tone, scowling down at the unkempt woman."You 

know we have the space and Relena would be happy to have 

the company."

"I can see why if this is what you're like every morning," 

sniped Sally in return.The offer was less than generous, but 

she didn't doubt that in his heart Heero did mean the offer. 

Heero's blue eyes only blazed at her with cold fire and raised 

an eyebrow as he awaited a proper answer. 

"And you know it would only start all sorts of nasty rumors," 

countered Sally, shaking her head."You and Relena and I are 

good friends Heero and I don't want to ruin that with nasty 

rumors of a ménage a' trois."

Heero blushed slightly and nodded his agreement to the 

statement, both realizing that he was really protecting Relena 

from such harm."But this sleeping in your office must stop," 

continued Heero, thinking that there was still some sort of 

obligatory duty he should perform.

Sally sighed.Somehow she sensed that this was not an 

argument that she was mentally capable of winning this early 

in the morning, especially with a surly Heero on her hands.

"All right Heero."

Not quite satisfied with the answer, but determined to take the 

issue to a higher power, Heero nodded and turned away from 

the door.

Sally watched as he disappeared down the hallway and shut 

her door with a sigh.She turned and crossed to the low file 

cabinet behind her desk.There she plugged in the coffee 

maker and got it started on her normal wake up call.

Sneaking across the hall, she visited the bathroom and washed 

her face and made herself a little more presentable for the day.

Convinced she at least looked human, even though her brain 

readily disagreed, she left the bathroom and followed her nose 

back to the perking coffee.

As Sally opened the door to her office, Une's voice stated, "I 

bought you a couch so that you would have some place 

comfortable to sit, not as a replacement for a perfectly good 

bed."

With a defeated sigh, knowing she could no longer avoid the 

confrontation, Sally came in and sat down at her desk and 

accepted the cup of coffee that Une had poured for her.

Sipping it gratefully she collected her thoughts while Une 

regarded her carefully.

"Care to explain why you are using your office this way?" 

inquired Une with a raise of an eyebrow.She had noticed the 

dark smudges under Sally's eyes for the past month but had 

simply put them down to the hard work that they had all been 

doing on reading the headquarters to be fully operational.It 

was only when Heero had oh so casually in a discreet email 

brought Sally's activities to her awareness that she'd put two 

and two together and gotten the four she should have earlier.

"Not really," answered Sally candidly.She hated to worry 

Une with what she considered petty problems.Getting the 

headquarters up and running was not an easy task and Sally 

had no intention of adding to Une's burden.

Une sighed and realized that dragging this from Sally was 

going to be like pulling alligator teeth from a live crocodile – 

totally impossible."Let's try this again.I'm Une – your 

friend.Tell me what's wrong Sally," pleaded Une in a soft 

voice, moving to kneel next to Sally.

With a heartfelt sigh, Sally let forth the rush of things 

bothering her about her apartment.From its tiny size to the 

extremely noisy neighbors, there was nothing relaxing about 

going home."Besides," added Sally, coming to the end of 

her rush of thoughts, "it's lonely there."

As her eyes widen, Une realized that Sally had unintentionally 

hit on her own problem with her house.A large rambling

ranch style house, it was really too big for one person to live 

in alone.But she had selected it for its beautiful natural 

location, not the size.Reaching a decision, she decided to 

put her plan in to action.

"Then move in with me," stated Une, holding up a hand to 

stave off Sally's immediate protests."I have more than enough 

room, can use your rent to help make the house payments and 

I seriously doubt that people are going to start vicious rumors 

about the two of us being 'together'."

Sally smiled weakly at the joke, her mind racing with the 

implications.She was unsure of what to do, but the temptation 

of the offer was neigh over whelming.Even though she had 

only been to Une's house once, she had loved how it was 

surrounded by nature and the beauty and bounty of Earth.And 

she knew that she and Une would get along quite well as 

housemates.

"You can have your own room," coaxed Une, seeing that 

Sally was wavering toward staying at her house."And help 

me with decorating the rest of it.Too many white spaces for 

me to cope with!"

"All right," agreed Sally, smiling slightly."You win."

"Excellent," cheered Une, standing up then."We'll collect 

your belongings after work and you can move in together.

_And_ get a full night's rest for a change."

With that parting shot, Une strode from Sally's office 

humming a pleasurable tune under her breath.Employees 

looked at her twice when she passed them in the hall, unsure 

of what had made their commander so – pleasant.

"What have I gotten myself in to?" groaned Sally, laying her 

head down on her desk in dismay."I just don't believe this…..

And I know who's fault it is to!"

Sally looked up with a gleam in her eyes and muttered, 

"Heero.Damn you.."She smirked then and wondered idly 

if he should be the first 'victim' to help train her medical 

staff for emergencies.It seemed to be an excellent idea.

Sitting at his own desk in a dark secluded spot in the building, 

Heero smiled slightly as he watched Sally and Une leave 

together through the surveillance video feed.He then went 

about his work, savoring the fact that tomorrow he was sure to 

get done the work that he needed to.

Later that evening, after a satisfyingly mysterious email to 

Relena, Sally went with Une to collect her belongings from 

the apartment.Once she had gathered everything and turned 

her keys, she followed Une out to her – no, their – house.

Une led her inside and showed her to a bedroom, helping 

Sally arrange and stow away some of her things.Together 

they then toured the rest of the house, discussing ideas for 

decorating and furniture needs before ending up in the 

kitchen.

"Comfortable?" she asked, when they were busy 

contemplating something for dinner as Sally sat on one of the 

chairs at the kitchen table. 

"Very," said Sally with a smile, turning from her perusal of 

the colorful fall world outside the window. 

And together they made dinner and watched their friendship

grow and deepen.


End file.
